


Fix You

by Brikookie



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Gang AU, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Pro ana, Protectiveness, Rape, Sad, Starving, broken to fixed, love comes in many ways, teacher!soo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brikookie/pseuds/Brikookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Its okay. We are all a little messed up but I promise, we promise to fix you" </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Because we love you and you mean more to us then the stars in the skies" </p><p>Or<br/>Where JungKook had a rough life and just needs someone(s) to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

September 3rd, 1 month late. My first day of highschool. I have 7 new classes with 7 new notebooks. I have one #2 pencil, and a ugly school uniform that consists of black pants, a yellow jacket and a black tie with a white t-shirt underneath. My mom works two jobs sometimes three for us to make ends meet. My father left, and my mother was heartbroken

I heard the bus coming up and the doors opening up. "First stop of the day, just you and me kid." The middle aged man said. To happy in the morning "just pick any seat." 

The front. 

The bus took off and let more kids come on before stopping at a more rich neighborhood letting 5 loud boys "Boys the next time you decide to bring orange soda on, dont shake it." The bus driver said "Sorry" the one with brown hair said "just take your seats." They made their way to the back. 

They didn't notice me.

Good.

We finally made it too shool,I was the first person off the bus and into the school. Too many people, too big of a school. I found the office and got my schedule. My first class.

Math.

Room 315. Mrs.Amber. 23, and verg quiet. 

The room was loud, very loud. No one was in their seats and everyone was laughing. "Okay class take you seats" Mrs.Amber said I found a spot all the way in the back and sat down "Hi you must be the new transfer right? Byun Baekhyun, pretty boy gay at your service." He stuck his hand out for me too shake "Jeon Jungkook, new pretty boy gay." I said "I can already tell will be bestfriends" he said "hey why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch?" He said "Okay."  
-  
My next class art. Room 105. Mr.Kyungsoo, I walked into a more quieter class but only 2 other people were there. "Jeon JungKook righy?" a doe-eyed boy said "Yes. Are you Mr. Kyungsoo?" I asked "Yes welcome too art, usually this class is packed but today is a free day so they do whatever." "Oh well I love art" I said making him smile "Great your first assignment will be picking a piece of paper and for the whole year you have to write draw it." I stuck my hand in the box and pulled out a piece of paper.

A star.

"No offense mr.kyungsoo but I learned how to draw a star in like the 2nd grade." I said laughing "But the box of destiny never lies, your star by the end of the year will be amazing. Never give up." He said walking to his art piece. "What is that?" I asked walking over to his piece. "It's a piece I've been working on for a special someone." He said "The places are where we've been too and the foods we like, its downtown Seoul, our favorite place to go." He said smiling at the piece.

"You really care for this person don't you Mr.Soo?"  
"Yeah,yeah I do."  
-  
Lunch. Dead Center in the hallway. This separated the jocks, preps,louds,geeks,freaks,losers,gamers,upperclassman,lowerclassman,muisc nerds,band geeks,and baekhyun table. "Ahh new pretty boy gay, you made it. How was your day so far?" He asked sitting me down next to a group of guys "good i found my class alright." I said "Good well let me introduce you too my friends. Next too you is Luhan he looks like a deer but he's the second oldest, and next too him is his boyfriend Sehun or aka the baby of our group." Sehun shot daggers "Aish I am not a baby, if anything I'm the most manly one here." He said pouting "But you're Luhans Baby, anyway next to the HunHan couple is Xiumin the oldest one and next to him is this ugly looking troll is his boyfriend Chen." He got the finger "Next to the XiuChen couple is Suho and Lay the parents, next to Sulay is Kris and Tao the cutest couple well second, next to Taoris is Kai the sad lonely single gay man. Well until Kyungsoo finally asks him out."  
"Wait the art teacher?" I asked "Yeah he tries to act like we don't know he's seeing him but in reality we know they are. Anyway and next too him is my idiot Chanyeol." He said pointing to a smiling big eared boy "Think you got all of that?" He asked "Uh yeah." I said  
"Hey aren't you hungry?" Chen said "Oh um no." Too many calories. I looked over at a group that was surrounded by a bunch of boys.  
"Thats BTS." A voice said making me look -lay- "whos bts?" I asked looking back they ride my bus. "Ever heard of Bangtan Boys? Toughest gang to come to school. I'll give you a run down of them. Jimin the one standing up at their table I heard he stabbed a guy multiple times and licked his blood, J-hope I heard he sells cars,drugs,underground tunnels to secret places, I even heard he sells files that are top secret from that even the government don't have." "No" "Yes, Suga the white headed boy he's pretty silent but I heard he loves killing, Jin the one on his phone he looks sweet and innocent but I heard he knows how to work a gun, also he owns alot of the prostitution business at 7th Ave or Red Light. And V the one that's literally looking at us quickly look away. He's the most dangerous even their leader isn't up to what he does." "Who is their leader?" I asked getting interested "Kim Namjoon, hes the scariest leader and scariest person, the "silent yet deadly type" like suga. You need to stay away from them. All of them." Lay said looking at me dead center. "Aish! Stop scaring the poor guy! Anyway Kris is throwing a party tonight at his place you should definitely come! Ill take you, you can come home with me after school!" Baekhyun said "everyone is invited. Here that Ka- whered that fucker go" Xiumin said 

"Wait isn't it Mr.Soos lunch break?"


	2. Chapter 2

After school got over (and after we found found Mr.Soo and Kai kissing.) I was in the car with Baekhyun and Chanyeol to his house to get ready for Kris's party. "So Kris always throws the most lit parties ever. Every year he does a theme to see what kind of stuff people do. Last year was a ABC party anything-but-clothes" Baekhyun said peering over the seat smiling at me "I was the best one there" he said "yeah which is never happening again, but this years theme is simple its a beach themed one so just simple beach wear is all." Chanyeol "I don't have any swim wear" I said looking down "or a body" "Oh hush! You have a body and some killer arms! OMG" I know the perfect swim wear for you too wear" Baek said "hey what about me I have good arms right?" Chanyeol whined pulling into the driveway of Baekhyuns house or would it be appropriate to call it a mansion? "Come on we have to change quickly you know how Kris is if they gang is late" He said rushing into his house.  
"He never answered me"   
"You do have nice arms Yeol"  
"Thanks Kookie"

-

Red Trunks. No shirt. 5200 18th Street. Kris House.  
his house made everyone elses house look super small, it stood so far up and was magnificently beautiful. "Once we enter the house you'll meet some more of our friends, they attend a whole different school but if you ever need help they are definitely your guys." Chanyeol said opening the door to kris house while holding Baekhyun hand. Entering the house it was clear how many people were there, bodies were everywhere people on top of tables and people upstairs, his house was by far huge. "Channie!" a energetic blonde headed boy said running over to us three. "Hey Jackson!" Yeol said "JackJack this is Kookie he just transferred here and started today!" Baekhyun said smiling up to him. "Hey Baekkie" he said patting his head smiling "Hiya Kookie. Glad you met my brother and his annoying boyfriend" He said laughing lightly punching yeol "Wheres Mark I need to talk to him about this history project our schools are doing together." Baek said lookig for him "Jackson!" a voice said "Jackson where the hell are you" a brown headed boy said rushing to us "I swear he never knows when to sit still. Hi Baekkie, Hi Yeol. Whos this" He said looking at me "This is Kookie! Hes new, Mark he's so adorable!" Jackson said "This is Mark, Jacksons boyfriend he goes to west side and plays basketball hes the captin, and Jack is the star football player, you'll see them around with us outside of school since Jack is my brother. " Baekhyun explained. I nodded my head. "Well enough of talking lets go find the gang! I heard JB and BamBam found out about a new video game and didnt bother calling me" Yeol said walking into the group. Right before I was walking into the group with them I saw them. They were here. And they were watching us the whole time. 

-

I decided to treat myself to a drink and dance alone but everything was a blurr after a few more drinks. I remembered a man coming to dance with me, then I remembered him bringing me to his car. And the last thing i remembered was me pleading for him to stop and get off of me. I remembered i lost my virginity that night to a man i had no idea to.


End file.
